1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an automatic driving system and a vehicle control method that control a direction indicator of a vehicle under automatic driving.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique for a device that controls a direction indicator of a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-242905 (JP 2006-242905 A). In this publication, a driving support device that detects a target point at which a direction indicator needs to be blinked on a preset guide route and blinks the direction indicator when surrounding conditions of a vehicle satisfy blinking conditions before the target point is described.